Isamu Momota
Isamu Momota (桃太 勇 Momota Isamu) is one of the four main cures in Eternal Pretty Cure. His alter ego is known as Cure Lily (キュアリリー Kyua Rirī) who represents the Blossoms of Eternity. His catchphrases are “Calm down.” (落ち着ぞ. Ochitsuzo.) and “Wait up!” (ちょっと待って! Chottomatte!). After defeating a Wraith, he tends to use the phrase “Have a nice death.” (良い死ぞ Yoishi zo.) Bio Appearance Isamu is a tall young man with a lithe build. He has tan skin with freckles on his cheeks and a beauty mark just below his lip. He has shoulder length auburn brown hair that is often tied up into a high ponytail, and brown eyes. He wears glasses. His typical civilian outfit consists of a pink t-shirt underneath a black blazer with rolled back sleeves, blue jeans and pink sneakers with white socks. In Summer, he wears a pale pink short sleeved button down shirt that's unbuttoned at the top with light blue jeans and pink sneakers. In both attires, he wears a black string necklace with a pink flower charm on it. As Cure Lily, Isamu's hair lengthens and lightens in colour to a strawberry blonde. It ties itself into a side ponytail that is secured by a magenta hair tie. His eyes change colour to a peach hue, and he keeps his glasses. He wears a dark pink breastplate with dark pink, three plated, gold lined pauldrons, a white high collared shirt with gold lining beneath the armour. Between the pauldrons is a pearl pink strip of fabric that drapes down his chest. Around his waist is a cyan, gold and magenta belt that's attached to a collection of pale pink fabric that forms the shape of a skirt. He wears gold gladiator sandals that reach his knees and have pink gems and accents decorating them. Attached to the side of the belt is a white lily flower, and a matching one is a decoration in his hair. On his left wrist is the Cure Clock, which he uses to transform and attack. Personality On the surface, Isamu seems rather demure and polite, trying hard to stay out of trouble and keep himself away from bad situations. However, once you get to know Isamu, he's a fairly normal young man, albeit with a slightly sarcastic streak that he prefers to keep under wraps. He cares a lot about others, to the point of it almost being comical how much he's willing to sacrifice for other people. Etymology Momota - Momo ''(桃) means 'peach'. ''Ta ''(太) means 'great'. '''Isamu '- Isamu (勇) means 'brave. Cure Lily - Lily is a type of flower. It is commonly seen at funerals and represents the soul of departed restoring innocence after death History Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure Appearance in Final Episode Eternal Pretty Cure Becoming Cure Lily Cure Lily Cure Lily '(キュアリリー ''Kyua Rirī) is Isamu's Pretty Cure alter ego. He transforms using the Eternity Clock and the transformation phrase '''"Pretty Cure Clock On!" Cure Lily makes his debut in EPCEP1 Attacks 'Lily Arrow '(リリー・アロー Rirī Arō) is Cure Lily's primary attack, predominantly used for purification. Cure Lily can also fire off several arrows as smaller projectiles to distract an enemy. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures